My Gift For You
by XxD E L I C A T E - C A G ExX
Summary: Lili Rochefort was so imperfectly perfect. She was the most stubborn and spoiled girl around—completely childish and arrogant, and yet she had this beautiful part of her—a side to her that managed to melt what was once Jin's frozen heart. R


Hey guys!

So the other day I realized just how little fan fiction there is in the world that center solely on Lili Rochefort and Jin Kazama. I was...appalled! I mean, _com'on_! Lili and Jin would make an adorable couple, wouldn't they? I think so... Anyways, this is really just a _very short_ one-shot. Though I assure, it's very _sweet_! It's about a romantic evening Jin and Lili share on her birthday. The idea kind of came into my head one day while washing the dishes...

I know.

Anyways, I do hope you enjoy and please review my lovelies!

_XxD E L I C A T E - C A G ExX~_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Tekken or the characters. They belong to Namco.

* * *

_**"T E K K E N 6" (c)** Namco/etc._

_**S T O R Y (c) **XxD E L I C A T E - C A G ExX  
_

_

* * *

_

"Here," Jin handed Lili a small black box, wrapped in a silky white ribbon. Meanwhile, the young CEO kept his gaze away from her.

Tilting her head slightly, Lili took the box and set it on her laps. She turned to him, "Jin…you didn't have to get me…" She didn't know what to say. She was touched that he'd gone through the trouble of getting her anything at all for her birthday, but she did tell him not to bother… Lili didn't want Jin to feel obligated.

"Just open it," he said.

Sighing, Lili did as told. Inside was a beautiful set of pearl earrings. Her blue eyes widen their most—ever! Her expression was completely surprised and swiftly changed into a warm one of gratitude.

"Jin…" she spoke softly, turning her stunning blue eyes to gaze into his own eyes. The moonlight entering the bedroom shone on her, illuminating a soft and beautiful glow over her form. "Thank you…"

Finally, the handsome man responded much after already turning his head to get a look at her and all her loveliness. Past the cold exterior that is his expression, Jin managed a tiny smile in return. To Lili, that tiny smile that found its way onto those kissable lips was the most breathtaking smile she'd ever seen.

"They are beautiful, Jin…" Lili set the box aside, shifting her body to face him a little more. She took that fine-looking face of his into her delicate hands, caressing a cheek with her thumb. As she stared lovingly into his eyes, Jin felt as though he were drowning into them.

Lili Rochefort was so imperfectly perfect. She was the most stubborn and spoiled girl around—completely childish and arrogant and yet she had this beautiful part of her—a side to her that managed to melt what was once Jin's frozen heart.

This blonde beauty was his angel.

Without another word, Jin moved his face close to hers until their soft lips touched, brushing against each other. Lili closed her eyes, bringing her hand to the back of his head as the other trailed and pressed against his firm chest. She was so in love—even more than before.

Her heart was racing.

This moment was perfect. Jin had done so much for her that 'thank you' wasn't close to being enough. No, Lili wanted to show her gratitude in one of the most precious ways a human being could show to another human being.

Lili's eyes nearly shot open. He was pulling their bodies on the bed, laying Lili down as he supported his body over hers with his arms. Jin was already a step ahead of her, it seemed! He then brought a hand over her cheek, caressing it adoringly. The way those chocolate brown eyes stared at her… Lili held her breath.

"I love you…" he declared carefully, bringing their faces closer once more. His hot breath hitting her as his lips brushed her own, but not touching…, not yet.

"J-Jin…" Lili breathed, letting her arms sluggishly spread over the bed. Her body felt paralyzed, like she couldn't move it. Her eyes continued to stare into his own as though lost and looking for his guidance. "I…want to give you…something in return…"

The corner of his lips moved upward into a smirk. It was one of amusement but nothing more. "Lili…" Jin gave her a gentle kiss before pulling away slightly, "…I can read minds, remember?"

The blonde's eyes widen, "O-oh, right…!" That was when it hit her. "Hey!" she exclaimed, giving him an upsetting pout. Never in her life would she expect Jin to invade her privacy like that. She was trying to be romantic and surprising at the same time! How could he just—

Another kiss stopped her thoughts altogether. Like her mind could think no more. "Sorry," he said after pulling away. "I can't help but want to know what you're thinking about sometimes…"

Lili blinked, "O-oh…"

As both his hands pressed on the bed at either side of her head, Jin made it so that this next kissed sealed the deal. Lili brought a leg up, moving her hands into the back of his head, playing with his hair as she returned the kiss with passion.

Lili could feel Jin's hot kisses trail from her lips, to her jaw line. Soon his lips pressed gently against her neck, making their way down to her collar bone. Lili's breathing grew heavy as she held back a moan. Her fingers griped his hair more, "J-Jin…"

Pulling his lips away, Jin moved his face to hers, smiling ever so handsomely. There was a hint of kindness and care in his eyes as he sensitively asked the woman he loved, "…Are you ready for this?" He let his hand move to her lips, letting his thumb run tenderly over her lower lip, "We can take it slow, you know…"

Jin Kazama would be lying if he said he didn't want this blonde beauty. His body wanted her so badly it was hard to bear, but Jin was also a man of honor. He wouldn't force this on Lili if she wasn't ready to give herself to him. He would completely understand…

Lili opened her eyes, looking to Jin with more passion than she ever thought she could. After all, this was Jin Kazama, the very man she swore revenge on and was dedicated to defeat. "I…love you, Jin…" Lili's hand reached his cheek, "I want you…"

The young CEO took a moment to really gaze into Lili's blue eyes—shimmering like sapphires under the moonlight. They really held honesty and fear… Jin grasped this completely.

This was her first time… And thus, Jin would be the gentlest lover. He wanted to show Lili that his built arms would be like an angel's wings; they would wrap around her to protect her. He would be the one who would always hold her and treat her with love and care. This would be his moment to show how much he loved her for not only being her, but for catching his heart and winning it.

He pressed his forehead ever so carefully over hers, smiling to himself. Tonight would be night filled with nothing but passion.

"Happy birthday, Lili…"


End file.
